


Pretty Boy

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Poe Dameron is too attractive for his own good, Pre-Relationship, Rey is kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: There will be boys who will tell you you’re beautiful, but only a few will see you.There are a lot of rumours about Poe Dameron.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a little creative liberty with the prompt and switched it to Poe because it's literally canon that even the First Order recognizes him because of his looks lol.

Poe Dameron knows he’s attractive and he does have little pride about it. The only thing he doesn’t really like about it is the rumours that come with it. He doesn’t know why people assume he has a very active night life since he spends most of his nights either working on his ship, fixing droids or taking long night shifts in Command. 

So when Rey asks him why people have all these wild stories about him he’s not sure what to answer without sounding vain.

“I guess it’s because I’m handsome?”

“What does that have to do with that?”

Poe can’t help but smile at Rey’s inherent goodness and shrugs. “If you find out, please tell me because I don’t know,” he laughs.

“People need to talk to you more Poe. They really don’t get you at all. You are such a good person.”

“You think so?”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
